Si existe amor, todo puede salir bien
by QueenOfYuri7u7
Summary: Resumen: Hatsune Miku está enamorada de su compañera Megurine Luka, al parecer ella también siente lo mismo, todo iría bien, hasta que un obstáculo y un malentendido ponen en juego el amor de ellas dos. ¿Podrán superar todo? ¿Podrán ambas no caer en brazos de la muerte?
*Pensamientos de Miku*

Desperté, estoy adormecida, no siento nada... Veo que es de madrugada, el despertador no sonó todavía. Tengo a Onii-chan roncando desde la otra cama, pobre es muy gracioso cuando duerme

*narrador*

Eran las 6 de la madrugada, la pobre chica no había podido dormir bien, algo le quitaba el sueño o mejor dicho alguien.

Era todo silencio en aquella casa, pequeña pero acogedora. La familia de Miku consistía de su hermano mayor y su padre quien nunca estaba por cuestiones laborales, su madre había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico.

La joven se sienta en la cama, pensativa tratando de recordar que había soñado. Una mueca aparece en su cara, una sonrisa, su sueño trataba de esa persona... La persona que la traía loca desde la primaria, Megurine Luka, 4 años mayor que ella una joven serena, tranquila una delicia de persona.

Si tan sólo ella se diera cuenta de que Hatsune se moria por tenerla...

Sus pensamientos la tenían distraída, la alarma sonó.

-Pasó una hora?! Definitivamente por culpa de Luka, perdía cualquier noción del tiempo -Mejor será que me duche rápido, llegaré tarde. Mikuo levantate se hará tarde.

Su hermano no despertaba, pero sin tiempo que perder fue a bañarse.

Como siempre su padre no estaba, era ella la que tenía que ocuparse de todo, limpiar, cocinar entre otros labores. Mikuo no ayudaba mucho pese a ser el mayor. Eran las 7:30 la chica peli turquesa ya estaba peinada, vestida y aseada. Faltaba su hermano, pero era tiempo de que el se hiciera responsable así que dejó que durmiera. Salió de su casa algo apurada, se había quedado mirando una serie de televisión que duraba 30 minutos. Eran las 8:00 el colectivo pasaba a las 8:05 y la entrada a clases era a las 8:30 no tenía mucho tiempo, el viaje duraba 20 minutos y con suerte entraría a tiempo.

*pensamientos de Miku*

Estoy agotada, que haré ahora? Si, lo de todos los días, ir al salón saludar a mis amigos, evadir a Kaito que es un acosador a tiempo completo y pasar al último salón, el de Luka.

Un rubor se hizo notorio en las mejillas pálidas de la joven. El autobús llegó, subió como pudo y poniéndose auriculares fue al colegio.

El colegio era grande consistía en primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. Todo un mundo que superar

Claro que no estarían toda la vida ahí, pero mientras tanto todos se querían como hermanos.

8:27 llega al colegio, entra y se encuentra con Rin su mejor amiga y Len el gemelo e igual mejor amigo de Miku.

Los dos son chicos rubios, ojiazules son un reflejo del otro, iguales sólo que de personalidades distintas.

-Hola Miku! Le saludo la rubia

-Ohayo come puerros e.e dijo Len, -se especializaba en gastar bromas y poner apodos a los que mas quería.

-Hola chicos. -Les respondío algo desanimada

Sus amigos al notarlo la llevaron al patio del colegio.

\- Que pasa Miku chan? Te encuentras bien? Tienes fiebre? Estas enferma? Hay alguien en mente? A quien mato?

-Callate cotorra plana, Puerritos estas bien?

El apodo que le puso Len a su hermana era suficiente para que Miku sonriera.

-Si... Pasa que tengo una distracción últimamente y me impide el buen sueño.

Rin la conocía, sabía que era por alguien, lo que no sabía ella, lo sabía su hermano. Sabía que le gustaba Luka y que en algún momento se lo tendría que decir.

\- Tranquila 'mija sabemos que Kaito es muy guapo y te impide pensar jajaja. - La rubia quería sonar graciosa.

La ojiturquesa se molestó.

-Baka sabes que me acosa, no me gusta y es un completo imbécil. Que me haría quererlo?

Su amiga intento adivinar.

-Bueno pues Luki es atractivo, te entiendo además el pescado lo hizo desarrollarse bien, me refiero ahí abajo 7u7

La chica se molesto aún más, no era Luki era su hermana pero como le diría? Sabía que Rin no entendía mucho sobre eso. Len por su parte le hizo con señal que se lo diría.

\- Deja de fantasear tabla de planchar amarilla, verás Miku esta boba con alguien parecido a Luki. Sólo que desarrollado en la parte de arriba.

La chica no captaba.

-Ah? Que te refieres?

-Dios... A ver lo que tu no tienes esa persona tiene el triple...

-Pues que es? Cabello?

-Kamisama! Me tenia que tocar una rubia tonta como hermana! No, me refiero de busto.

Mientras tanto Miku que estaba al borde del Llanto y la risa los miraba con gracia.

-Busto? Ah... Es mujer... Y bueno quien es entones?

-Enserio? Me dices enserio? Dije que se parece a Luki ES SU HERMANA LUKA ENTIENDES?!

Rin era la persona más Lerda en procesar las cosas, 2 minutos después entendió.

-Con que te gusta Luka Eh?

La "cotorra plana" de la emoción lo dijo fuerte.

-Shhh callate que no quiero que escuche nadie, esto la saben uds. Dos nada más

-Que cosa saben ellos dos nada mas?

Una voz interrumpió. Una voz grave y muy femenina.

-Pues que a Miku le gusta Luka

Silencio en ese momento, Rin abrió la boca cuando no debía, Miku y Len se llevaron la mano a la frente.

Entre el sonrojo y la rabia interrumpió Miku

-Jajajajaja que cosas dice la tabla de surf no? Tranquila Luka etto.. Eso no es verdad etto... Es mentira...

-Mmm que mala suerte eh? Saben que no me resisto a Miku, si resultaba verdad la hubiera besado sin dudar jaja... Bueno chicos ya es hora de las clases entren.

La ojiturquesa se quedó sorprendida

-Len será cierto?

-No se puerritos lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, eso se notó, si quieres yo hablaré con Luka sobre esto

-Nonono - si le dices arruinaré la declaración... O en todo caso tírale indirectas sobre esto...

-Ok ahora yo las dejo tengo que entrar a mi salón

Cada uno fue a su salón Len y Rin estaban en 2°, Miku en 4° Luka estaba en 3° de preparatoria al igual que kaito

La hora de clases había comenzado. Las clases eran aburridas y algo sosas, más para Miku que era la que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No sabía que decirle a Luka ahora que ella le dijo eso en tono de broma, era cierto? Y si no lo era? Que esperaba? Por que no se arriesgaba? .

En eso tocó el primer receso todos los alumnos salieron al patio. Ella salió el último, dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse alguien la tomó por sorpresa, tapándole la boca

-shh quita preciosa, obedeceme y no te lastimaré

-Kai! No la alcanzó a decir más, la beso con fuerza tratando de deshacerse de su uniforme. La joven intentaba zafarse, pero le era imposible, tenía mucha fuerza. La arrastró hasta un aula vacía, donde se terminó de ocupar de su uniforme.

Miku quedó en ropa interior, estaba inmóvil, siempre pensó que Kaito era un chico estudioso alejado de la perversión, pero no era así. Era un violador yandere que buscaba tomar la virginidad de Miku. En ese momento alguien entró al aula vacía buscando algun asiento vacío para poder relajarse. Al ver esa escena Luka quien era la chica que siempre se sentaba sola para no escuchar ruido, grito como nunca antes.

-Reverendo idiota deja a Miku en paz!

-O si no que? ¿Mm sabes? Esos dos pechos son mucho mejores que los de ella ... Acércate y también tendré premio doble.

Luka se acercó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

*pensamientos de Luka*

¿¡Como mierda se atreve a tocar a Mi Miku!? Que le pasa cobarde me las pagará.

Kaito la iba a embestir contra la pared, en eso Luka logra hacerle una llave de lucha dando en un punto crítico, la yugular. En ese momento Kaito cayó con los ojos blancos, no podía respirar y ahí se quedaría por un rato.

-Miku estas bien?

\- Luka... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Los años de artes marciales funcionan de algo jeje déjame te ayudo a vestirte...

*ambos pensamientos*

L: espero que con eso este estúpido aprenda que no se debe meter con Miku

M: wow Luka es fuerte, usa la fuerza que tiene Kaito y es más fuerte incluso... Pero sus manos se sienten tan bien, suaves y cálidas

L: Bueno ahora tengo una excusa para estar con ella. Su cuerpo es extremadamente hermoso, pero quedaría mal si la acaricio... ¡Nono no digas tonteras Megurine, ayuda a tu amiga a vestirse!

Las dos estaban sonrojadas, al terminar de vestirla, la abrazó

-Tranquila, te aseguro que no te molestara más, sólo lo tendré vigilado. Yo no podré cuidarte todo el tiempo soy delegada del curso y tengo que ir a reuniones constantes en el segundo receso... Le pedire a Luki mi hermano que lo conoces bien ¿cierto? Que te vigile así te sentirás segura.

-Pero... No es lo mismo, a Luki lo conozco, pero...

-Mm no soy yo cierto?

La estudiante de 4° asintió.

\- Jajajaja entonces le pondré pechos postizos y una buena peluca entonces tendrás seguridad con él?

El sentido del humor de Miku se activó. Las dos rieron, Luka la acompañó al aula y dejó que se tranquilizara.

-Miku escucha ya se acaba la hora del recreo estarás bien?

-Si supongo. Ah Luka te tengo que decir algo... Gracias por lo de ahí

-Por favor no me agradezcas ahora tengo que irme.

La besó en la mejilla, eso era para ella el cielo mismo, pero la bajaron rápido de las nubes la clase había vuelto a comenzar

La clase era peor que un golpe en la entrepierna. El profesor dormía y roncaba. Sus compañeros eran una molestia y sus amigos estaban en un curso menor

Sólo estaba Zatsune una chica de su edad muy parecida sólo que vestía de negro y escuchaba música a todo volumen.

Aunque ella no le hablaba mucho las dos se llevaban relativamente bien. Se ayudaban en los deberes y en algún consejo amistoso. Miku sintió que se dormía el profesor también dormía así que porque no?

Paso la hora y tocó el timbre. En la puerta estaba Luki, entró al salón y se dirigió al banco de Miku

-Buenaass

-Ohayo Luki kun

-Se lo que pasó con Kaito mi hermana me lo dijo, estoy aquí para ti y ah. Luka te escribió una carta, ten.

-Arigatou

La carta era una hoja de carpeta, pero con un toque al perfume de su amada peli rosa

Querida Miku:

Perdón por no acompañarte ahora, lo lamento, pero Luki es bueno confía en él, te ayudará en todo. A la tarde regresaré vendré a verte Te quiero ver bien con esa sonrisa así que ánimo.

Atte: Luka

P/D: al violador depravado lo denuncie al rector tranquila.

Sintió como un nuevo aire tomara sus pulmones. Se tranquilizó ahora Kaito no la molestaría gracias a Luka, le debo mucho. Pensó.

-Hatsune chan? Iré a comprar pockys ¿tu quieres algo?

-Sólo algún jugo está bien arigatou

-Si me necesitas estoy en el kiosco

Miku pudo respirar tranquila, aprovechó para agradecerle a Luka con una carta.

El peli rosa fue al kiosco por el pasillo principal, de esas se encontró con Kaito.

Amenazándolo le dijo a Luki

-Óyeme donde esta esa puta?

-Espera tranquilízate de quién demonios hablas?

-La puta de tu hermana, la que casi me mata

¿Le acabó de decir puta? Luki no reaccionó, salió de sus cabales. Lo golpeó con la mayor fuerza posible

-Ella no es puta, y lo será tu madre. Hubiera preferido que te matara.

Kaito sangro, los alumnos miraron la escena, apoyaron a Luki y llamaron al rector para que hiciera algo con el depravado.

Pero no se quedó ahí, el peli azul se levantó y sacó una navaja, hizo un doblez con su brazo hiriendo la mejilla derecha del otro muchacho.

Apareció el rector y todo el cuerpo directivo. Sancionaron a Kaito y finalmente lo expulsaron, era un alivio.

Luki apareció en el salón de 4° sangrando, pero con los pockys y el jugo

-Luki!? Dios ¿estas bien?

-Hatsune chan estoy bien daijobu le pegue a Kaito y me hirió con una navaja, suerte que lo expulsaron ya no estará más aquí! Tiene una reputación pésima así que ira a correccional por 2 años.

El joven sangraba, pero sonreía como si hubiese salido victorioso.

Las clases se suspendieron por el resto de la tarde, la policía llegó al instituto para llevárselo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde. Apareció Luka finalmente, por el alboroto no entendía nada, pensando que Kaito le había hecho algo a su querida Miku al ver las patrullas corrió al salón de 4°, agitada pudo verlos a salvo a los dos.

-Chicos que pasó que ocurrió qué? Miku estás bien? ¡dime que no te volvió a lastimar! Luki la vigilaste?

-Tranquila hermana, cálmate que los pechos te rebotan jajaja las dejo solas Miku cuéntale la hazaña que hice

El peli rosado salió del curso.

-Luka por favor tranquila no me hizo nada, a tu hermano si... Lo hirió con una navaja

-Que!? ¿Pero porqué?

-Kaito te llamó puta y... El lo golpeo, finalmente lo expulsaron y recibirá 2 años de correccional...

-Ya veo...

Su hermano habitualmente la peleaba, la molestaba y hacia que rabiara, ¿pero la había defendido? Sintió ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo.

Pero sin darse cuenta por la emoción que le había provocado su hermano, notó que Miku lloraba

-Te dije que quería ver una sonrisa en ese lindo rostro porque lloras?

-Lo lamento, pero yo tendría que haberle pegado, no soporto que te insulte.

-Lo de puta? Jaja está bien, el tonto tendrá que recapacitar y si dios quiere entenderá que no todas somos así jajaja

-Luka onegai, espérame aquí ya regreso...

Salió del curso dejando algo desconcertada a la pechugona dijo a Luki que se quedará hablando con ella y bajo las escaleras.

Buscó por todos lados la patrulla donde estaba Kaito. Tenía que vengarse. Por otro lado, Rin y Len la seguían grabando con el celular a la oji turquesa. Encontró la patrulla y pidió permiso al oficial para hablar. Recomendó que tuviera cuidado por las dudas, Miku se acercó en un tono provocativo esta vez. Los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos. Más que nada Rin, no pensaba que Kaito fuese así. Hicieron un acercamiento de zoom.

La chica se acercó y al ver al cobarde con esposas sintió más seguridad. Ahora se vengaría por lo que le había hecho a ella a Luki y más que nada haber manchado el nombre de Luka sin su presencia.

-Que quieres? Ahora que iré preso te las das de puta no?

-Oh Kaito sabes? Me encantan los chicos malos deja que te bese antes sí? Cierra los ojos y será el mejor beso de tu vida...

Los rubios escuchaban todo no creían pero será un plan para vengarse?

Kaito le obedeció total que más podía perder?

Le tocó la mejilla como lo haría cualquier regalada y susurrándole al oído le dijo

-Tenías que haber pensado antes de decirle eso a Luka.

Kaito quedó algo extrañado, pero aún quería el beso

-Aquí está tu beso

Dicho eso le lanzó una patada en la cara haciendo que escupiera varios dientes.

Enfurecido le grito

-Al parecer defiendes a tu novia no? Son un par de zorras las dos!

Los oficiales notaron un cambio de voz y cerraron la puerta de la patrulla. Ambos Kagamine quedaron atónitos, sí que le dio la paliza de su vida. Terminó la grabación y salieron antes de que Miku los viera.

Volvió a subir las escaleras para encontrarse con Luka

-Ya volvi chicos...

-Donde fuiste Miku?

Le dijeron los dos Megurine.

-Arreglar asuntos y le guiño un ojo a Luki.

-Nos dejas solas un momento?

El chico salió. Len esperaba a Luka para mostrarle el vídeo. Pero bueno solo estaba su hermano, igual no perdió el tiempo.

-Miku siendo sincera donde fuiste?

-No te preocupes no tiene importancia. Sólo antes que nada te quería dar las gracias nuevamente, sino hubieras entrado él ya me hubiera violado...

-No acepto las gracias, pero a cambio quiero una linda sonrisa tuya, eso será mejor que un agradecimiento...

La sonrisa de Miku era linda de verdad era un manjar para ella, se deleitaba sólo con verla.

Eran las 5:40 hora de la retirada, Luka se quedaría arreglando algunas cosas y aprovechando que estaba sola los gemelos le mostraron el vídeo

-Luka Sama perdón por molestarte, pero hay algo que te queremos mostrar...

-Chicos. no hay problema que es?

El rubio decidió decir todo

-Probablemente Miku salió antes? Y le dijo algo sobre arreglar algún asunto?

-A que te refieres? De hecho algo así me comentó. -Dijo desconcertada.

-Y tienes curiosidad por saber que era?

-Mm Len sabes no me gusta interrumpir su privacidad ...

-Pero te gustara! Queda en secreto

Algo resignada aceptó

Empezó a reproducir el vídeo. Luka quedó boquiabierta, no sabía que decir era cierto aquel vídeo?

Y cuando Kaito dijo "al parecer defiendes a tu novia" fue suficiente para que la chica se sonrojara. Si, gustaba de Miku la amaba, ¿pero ella sentía lo mismo? Podía ser que Rin haya dicho que gustaba de ella, pero como broma... ¿O era verdad?

-que le pareció Megurine san?

No había palabra que saliera de su boca

-Dijo novia pero cómo? Me defendió? Es por eso que estaba triste? Y cuando regreso la tristeza se había ido? Len, Rin díganme ella siente algo por mí?

-Claro que…

Su hermana le tapó la boca

-Emm si te decimos arruinaremos la sorpresa compruébalo por ti misma... Si no Miku nos matara y nos sacara algunos dientes como a Kaito...

Una gota de sudor junto con una sonrisa boba apareció en la cara de Luka.

\- gracias chicos por el vídeo saben guardar un secreto?

-Por supuesto yo si, pero La lora parlanchina se tendrá que tapar los oídos.

-no! Interrumpió Rin, -te juro que no abriré la boca

-Bueno... Confío en ambos así que... Bueno al diablo como si ella escuchara... Miku me gusta, demasiado creo yo…

-Ja eso? Yo ya sabía es muy obvio tu sonrojo cuando estas con ella... Bueno Rin es hora de ir a casa sayonara Luka san.

-Bye...

Por otro lado Miku tomó el autobús de regreso a casa, estaba agotada, feliz por haber defendido a Luka, sólo era feliz si ella lo era.

Al llegar a casa la recibió su hermano con la comida quemada por cierto lista.

-One chan! Bienvenida hay visitas.

-Ah? Primero faltaste al colegio baka, y segundo quién es?

-Pasa y ve

La chica entra a la casa sin pasar por la sala de estar, se dirige a su pieza agotada, se ducha rápido y va al living.

-Luki!?

*pensamientos de Miku*

Mierda no! Que hace el aqui!? ¿Y si el esta aquí Luka también estará? Nono no te apresures piensa Miku espero que no le haya dicho nada acerca de hoy...

-Hola Hatsune chan. Saludo el chico -Antes que nada, vine a tu casa porque quería estar con Mikuo y... No te preocupes Luka no está aquí así que no hace falta que sudes como Goku después de enfrentarse a Freezer jajaja

No sabía que era peor, la visita o la broma de la visita.

-Bueno chicos emmm los dejo a los dos yo iré a descansar... Pero por cierto, ¿que le paso a Luka?

-Nada, se quedó en el colegio y después irá a nuestro departamento... Descansa bien Hatsune chan!

La chica hizo un gesto de despedida seguido de un bostezo

*Pensamientos de Mikuo*

¿Cree que soy tonto para no darme cuenta? Siente algo por Luka... Bueno quien no sentiría algo por algún Megurine después de todo este hermoso chico que tengo al lado es mi novio...Solo que Miku todavía no lo sabe…

En otro lado de la ciudad, La chica peli rosada y bien dotada terminaba el día dirigiéndose a su departamento.

*pensamientos de Luka*

Aún no me queda claro... Pero me defendió que importa el resto? Ella me quiere? Que importa yo la amo! Bueno será hora de decírselo pero como la escuela estará cerrada por dos semanas a causa de un desfile tendré tiempo para planear la confesión de mi vida...

No se quitó el uniforme ni se ducho, estaba muy cansada. A punto de dormirse recibe un mensaje de su hermano

Luka: Dormiré en casa de Mikuo tengo cosas que hacer ahí. mañana temprano voy para allá

Luki: "cosas" huh? Bueno no hagan ruido no quiero que Miku se traume... Te espero.

Si, Esos dos salían hace 3 meses hubieran esperado que Miku no estuviera, pero no soportaban.

-Shh no hagas ruido le dijo el peli turquesa, iremos a la pieza de Mi padre él no está. . .

La noche pasó

La mañana llegó fría otra vez

Miku despertó con la nariz tapada, ojeras del demonio y un humor también del diablo.

-Mikuo! -Gritó -Porque no dormiste conmigo? ¡Ven, enfermé! -.-

Toc toc *golpean la puerta*

-Hatsune chan puedo pasar?

-Claro...

El pelirosado entro en calma.

-Mikuo está duchándose así que decidí traerte el desayuno, escuche que tosiste toda la noche, así que compre un remedio para la gripe

-Me cuidas mejor que mi hermano... Luka tiene suerte de tener un hermano así, gracias.

-Por nada, dejo que duermas un poco y, mira

Le dio su celular.

-qué es?

-Luka preguntó por ti

*conversación SMS*

Luka:Que tal?

Luki:nosotros bien, salvo Miku que enfermo

Luka: enfermó? Que mal… Y no quiere que valla a verla? Pregúntale.

Luki: No hace falta la quiero cuidar yo esta vez

Luka: pero yo quiero verla T-T

Luki: No impacientes Eh? Ella está durmiendo no va a querer que la molestes

Luka: buu que mal, bueno cuando despierte dile que mejore pronto

Luki: okok ahora la despertare

Luka: tócale la puerta antes, no quiero pasar vergüenzas contigo

Luki: No te preocupes

\- Ves? Jaja, ella se preocupó. Pero yo quería cuidarte hoy, me agradas la verdad Miku-Chan.

\- Ayy, que tierno eres enserio, muchas gracias por todo… -Ambos se sentían en confianza.

-Cuando quieras, te dejo mi celular, desayuna tranquila, si quieres en la galería de fotos hay vídeos graciosos y tengo internet, quieres algo más?

\- Valla eres el hermano que quiere todo el mundo! Está bien no hace falta nada...

-Provecho.. -Dicho eso, se retiró

Miku empezó a curiosear el celular del chico. Vio la música, Black rock shooter, crazy night, pierrot, love is war entre otras, ninguna le llamaba la atención, se las sabía bien, claro ella las cantaba, pero había una que al verla sonrió. Magnet, la canción que cantó con Luka... Esa canción esa letra

"Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón"

Y si, era cierto eso le provocaba Luka, un ardor fuerte en el pecho. La escuchó y pensó en la letra, cuanta verdad provenía de esa letra. La voz de la bien dotada chica era hermosa, grave suave y tranquila.

Vio la galería fijándose los vídeos que Luki le había recomendado.

Perros persiguiendo gatos y viceversa, parodias de temas conocidos, alguna que otra película y un vídeo donde aparecía Luka.

La curiosidad la mataba ella sabía que no debía ir más allá de lo recomendado, pero valla estaban en la playa y se la veía tan bien con ese bikini negro...

El video trataba de cómo se divertían Luka no estaba sola estaba con Lily, Miku sabía que era su mejor amiga y que hacían todo juntas así que no le pareció raro.

Por último volvió a ver los mensajes, típicas conversaciones con sus amigos, con su hermano etc. Pero le importaba la conversación de Luka. Fue más atrás hasta los mensajes antiguos y de ahí empezó a leer

*conversación pasada*

Luki: escucha te apoyo, pero es bajo tu decisión.

Luka: lo se, la quiero mucho no se qué decirle, es hermosa en todo sentido

Luki: Si no arriesgas no ganas sabes?

Luka: desde hace 2 años que me gusta, pero se la ve bien con el chico de pelo azul, Kaito cierto?

Luki: pero tú eres hermosa mucho más que él, tienes chance...

Luka: sólo espero el momento.

Esa conversación sobresaltó a Miku, Kaito no tenía novia, sólo la acosaba a ella y por lo tanto como no podía hacer nada, sonreía.

Podría estar hablando de ella ¿no? Hubiera querido leer más pero el teléfono se apagó quedándose sin batería.

El ánimo se le levantó, desayunó rápido y fue a la cocina donde probablemente estaban los dos muchachos.

-ohayo Onii-chan...

-por fin saliste de cama jaja se te oía con mala gana, que pasó?

*sonrojada*

-Nada sólo me siento mejor

Luki sabía que había leído esos mensajes, se lo notaba a simple vista, y esa era la idea, levantarle el ánimo con las conversaciones.

-Luki kun gracias por el celular, pero se quedó sin carga.

-No te preocupes luego lo cargaré... Mikuo, Miku se me hace tarde apuesto a que Luka se preocupó.

Llovía, pero no había de otra tenía que ver a su hermana.

-Mándale saludos a Luka de mi parte...

-Claro

El peli rosa salió de la casa y tomó el autobús de esa hora.

Estaban los dos Hatsune solos, estaban aburridos no había clases y su padre no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes.

*Narración*

Por un lado, estaba Miku enferma, por otro Luka preocupada pero que había pasado con Kaito?

El estaba preso, pero tenía que salir de ahí, tenía contactos que lo ayudarían con el plan.

Había guardado un teléfono bien escondido en su ropa interior (no entremos en detalles) así que llamó a dos de sus compañeros de colegio Gakupo y Akaito.

Los dos sabían cómo era el, peligroso, cobarde, pero lo querían de cierta manera.

No se podían acortar los años de prisión, pero si se podía liberar de ellos.

Se las ingenió para salir esa misma noche con ayuda de sus amigos.

-Que harás ahora Kaito? No quiero que molestes más a chicas eh? Mucho menos a Miku

-Eso no te incumbe, idiota. La violare cuando vuelva al colegio.

-Escúchame, te expulsaron imbécil. No tienes nada que hacer ahí

-Entrare con otro color diferente de cabello y nadie se dará cuenta déjame en paz Gakupo.

El samurái podía ser demasiado paciente con el, pero sabía que Miku no soportaba tanta presión. El era amigo de Luka y sabía que le gustaba, no quería tener problemas más adelante así que le sugirió más cuidado a Kaito.

Las semanas sin clases habían acabado. Volvieron todos a clases.

Ambos Hatsune hacían su rutina diaria, y salían al colegio.

*pensamientos de Miku*

Hoy veré a Luka quizás hoy le pueda decir todo lo que siento por ella... Ese mensaje me alienta más a arriesgarme.

Llegaron al colegio. Tomaron clases normales y al receso salieron al patio.

Len tomó por sorpresa a Miku por la espalda

-Come puerros te extrañe!

-Bueno yo no extrañe tus apodos Len...

-Lo se lo sé, buscas a Luka? La vi en el salón de Música

Algo desconcertada

-Como sabes que la busco?

-Un gran rubio jamás revela sus secretos ahora ve.-Hablando chistoso

Miku corrió al salón, escuchó la voz de su querida Luka cantando "perfect liar" acompañada de la guitarra de algunos compañeros, era un error interrumpir esa linda voz, no hizo nada y espero que la canción terminara. Pero Luka al voltear a la puerta pudo ver la silueta de Miku así que dio la orden de parar la canción

Salió y al verla la abrazo.

-Luka .. Lamento interrumpir pero sólo queria saludarte...

-No te Excuses no pasa nada, yo también quería saludarte y verte

Hizo que se sonrojara.

-Mm sé que tenemos un festival de música y tienes que ensayar la voz así que pensé que podría escucharte en los ensayos.

-Y tu no cántaras? Quiero que cantemos Magnet, claro si quieres

Magnet la canción que a ambas les gustaba

-Etto... Claro

Las mejillas de la chica eran blancas pero ahora tenían un gracioso tono carmesí. Acordaron ensayar esa misma tarde-noche

: Luka la esperaría en la terraza ya que se quedaba toda la tarde, al parecer eran ellas dos solas pero quizás dentro de todo no lo eran.

Miku tenía la hora mal, se adelantó más a la hora adecuada, pero Luka dónde estaría?

Escuchó el sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra, esperando a que fuera ella. Pero cuando entró se encontró con un joven de pelo negro.

-Disculpa no quise molestarte. Dijo Miku al ver que no era la chica que esperaba.

-Me extrañaste preciosa?

Oh no otra vez era Kaito esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado...

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Aléjate

-Me quede con ganas de ese beso y con ganas de tu virginidad

Ahora está en problemas

-Luka vendrá y te pateará el trasero! Calentón de Mierda suéltame

\- Tu novia la puta? Unos amigos míos se encargaron de ella

Miku se resistía no quería ser violada mucho menos por el mismo acosador.

-cállate quiero que Luka sea la que tome mi virginidad la amo a ella suéltame.

\- y como sabes que ella te ama?

Kaito sacó un celular y le mostró varios vídeos seguidos de fotos.

Fotos de Luka y Lily besándose, abrazadas. Los vídeos eran iguales... Definitivamente era ella, pero ¡¿cómo?!

Al ver eso la peli turquesa no opuso resistencia algo en ella se quebró, dejó que tomara su virginidad salvaje e impúdicamente. Estaba con la mirada pérdida

*pensamientos de Miku*

Eso no es posible no...

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, era doloroso. Sangraba por montones probablemente la había desgarrado

En otro salón Gakupo había maniatado a Luka, gritaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Gakupo eres mi amigo suéltame por favor te lo pido!

-Luka... Lo lamento, pero Kaito me dio la orden de que no lo hiciera...

-Eres mejor que el! Hazlo desátame te lo ruego él no te controla

Al final Gakupo entró en razón el no lo controlaba. La desató y como pudo salió al salón de Música.

Entró como pudo y fue testigo de la escena más descarada. La violaba con fuerza el maldito disfrutaba, si no hacía algo rápido sería víctima de algún embarazo no deseado...

\- ¡La sueltas o te meto un tiro, animal!

Sacó una pistola de su bolso, la tenía legalmente y por seguridad.

Miku no la miró, lloraba nada más. De la bronca le disparó en el brazo como advertencia. El depravado se retorció y sacó su miembro del cuerpo de la chica. Salió tirando el teléfono.

-Mierda QUE TE DEN SHION! ¿¡Estas bien!?

La joven no obtuvo respuesta, Miku se levantó, buscó su ropa y salió del salón. Luka no entendía nada... Vio el celular que había tirado

Ese era... El celular que le habían robado hace 3 años, al ver la galería se dio cuenta de todas las fotos con su ex y su mejor amiga actual. Se dio cuenta de la coartada de Kaito. Enfurecida le habló por teléfono a su hermano

Luka: ¿estas con Mikuo? Dime que si, escucha no hay tiempo, Shion salió de la cárcel violó a Miku no sé cómo pasó... Ella no sé dónde está ahora, iré a buscarla avísame algo

Luki: Que!? Le diré ahora ve a buscarla, cuéntame lo que pasó...

Su hermana le contó lo sucedido, ¿pero cómo haría para hallar a Miku y decirle lo del teléfono?

Ambos jóvenes salieron de casa buscaron a Kaito para matarlo definitivo. Mikuo no iba a soportar que violaran a su hermana menor.

: Alguien se movía en los arbustos, era Miku escondiéndose, esperando a que se fueran. Entró a la casa llorando, gritando, no podía entender... Luka no le correspondía que se podía a hacer? Fue al baño agarrando la cuchilla de un sacapuntas, que solo prometió usarla cuando su corazón no quisiera vivir mas

Una y otra vez se lo paso con fuerza en el brazo. Sangraba como nunca antes, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre

Recordó las fotos esas y pensando que nunca más la volvería a ver de la misma manera suspiró.

El tajo que se hizo fue enorme, mucha sangre salía del brazo la bañera estaba llena de sangre, no tenía ganas de vivir sabiendo que estaba con otra chica.

Enfurecida gritó: TODO HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR SI TE BESABA ESE FATÍDICO DIA nuevamente lloró. Canto la estrofa de "Lie" "quizás un día vea tu sonrisa en los brazos de alguien que te amé como lo hago yo" cantaba con la voz quebrada. Pensó en la muerte después de todo algún día vendría por ella. ¿Que podía perder? Al saber que Luka no sería suya perdió todo. Sabía que no tenía madre y que su padre los había abandonado por otra mujer en Kioto, donde trabajaba. Sólo que nunca le dijo nada a su hermano pues quería mucho a su padre, ella sabía la verdad de todo. Su madre tomó ese día después de discutir con su padre y salió en el auto, fue a contramano y el desastre fue inevitable. Sabía que Mikuo era su medio-hermano por parte de su padre, pero lo amaba como si fuese de sangre. Pensó en la cara de sus amigos, cuando se enterarían del suicidio, y en Luka... Como lo tomaría ella? Lloraría? No perdió el tiempo, no quiso mirar atrás.

Decidió cortarse de forma vertical, quería morir era definitivo. La sangre se quintuplicó sintió frío poco a poco moría, estaba aturdida, adormecida, lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta.

Entró Luka al lado de su hermano, ambos gritaron, la ambulancia no tardaría en llegar, pero temían que fuese tarde. La peli rosa le hablaba "Miku no es lo que crees termine con ella hace rato el robo mi celular hace mucho quiso que creyeras que seguía con Lily, te amo, te amo no me dejes"

Finalmente, la ambulancia llegó, Mikuo había detenido un poco la hemorragia con una toalla. Los paramédicos avanzaron como pudieron, inyectaron suero, máscara de oxígeno todo fue espantoso. El mayor de la casa entró a la ambulancia con Miku, para que Luka se calmara le recomendó que se quedara en la casa.

Espero la llamada de Luki quien fue tras de Kaito, quería ver a ese tarado muerto. Ingreso a la habitación de Miku y al ver una carta sobre su Cama no perdió el tiempo

La carta decía asi: Para cualquiera que la lea, más si es Luka.. Se que eres feliz con Lily y lo acepto, mientras seas feliz lo seré yo. No aguanto ese dolor, después de haber sido violada y humillada me sentí un asco, hubiera deseado que tu tuvieses el honor de quitármela... Te mirare todos los días desde arriba, te cuidare siempre

"Quizás algún día vea tu sonrisa en brazos de alguien que te ame como yo" "atráeme como un imán" Luka... Quiero que veas la canción que estaba escribiendo... "Ya no te veré más, en un sueño eterno me hundiré si una de las dos vuelve a nacer quiero que seas tu la que me de el placer, concedeme el deseo de la inmortalidad, con un beso tuyo descansaré en paz"... Te amo como nunca lo hice antes, se feliz con quien quieras... Espero que ella sepa cuidarte como tu mereces.

La carta acaba. La joven muchacha estalló en llanto, se dirigió al baño para ver la sangre. Se acostó en ella, se revolcó mientras lloraba. De pronto empezó a reír exclamando: ESE MISERABLE TIENE QUE PAGAR, LO MATARE YO, PERO ANTES SUFRIRA COMO NUNCA ANTES.

Una sonrisa sádica y enfermiza talló su rostro, llamó a Luki

-Dime que lo encontraste

-Si, lo encerré pero intenta escapar está en el aula vacía.

-No lo mates eso lo haré yo.

Colgó, tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y salió en su motocicleta.

Llegó al colegio. Enojada como nunca antes fue al salón vacío ahí estaba Kaito

-ME LAS PAGAS HIJO DE PERRA.

-ah la puta, dime donde está la chica que viole? ¿Llorando como nena?

-ESA CHICA ES LA CHICA QUE AMO E INTENTÓ SUICIDARSE AHORA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL POR TU CULPA

-Y? Bueno al menos si muere no habrá más problema

Luka río sádicamente.

-El que muere serás tu

**atención alerta gore**

Clavo el cuchillo en su estómago, se retorcía de dolor.

-Te gusta eso Eh?

-P-ara loca de mierda

-Jaha... Veamos.

Le bajo el pantalón con asco y desprecio agarro el miembro y se lo cortó lo más lentamente posible.

El dolor era insoportable, el doble de lo que sentía en el estómago. Se desangraría en unos minutos.

Kaito no podía hablar el dolor lo imposibilitaba.

-Para acabar esto... Espero que disfrutes el infierno sucio animal de cuarta.

Clavo el cuchillo en la yugular, en el abdomen, en la cabeza... Luka estaba bañada en sangre

-Sangre de puerco que asco -Musitó con una mueca notable de como cuando quieres vomitar.

Salió del aula su hermano quedó asustado.

\- ¿¡Eres enferma!? ¿Ahora como limpiamos esto? ¡¿Y el cuerpo?!

Akaito y Gakupo salieron detrás de un muro

-Emm bueno nosotros lo limpiáremos es lo que podemos hacer a cambio de su muerte, gracias a ti podemos hacer lo que queremos.

Luka sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora sólo le preocupaba Miku, los dos Megurine fueron al hospital

Fueron a la sala principal, Mikuo se encontraba llorando, ambos imaginaron lo peor

-Dime que no murió JURALO POR FAVOR

grito la vocaloid 03

-Está en coma es lo mismo... Dijo cabizbajo -Quizá no vuelva a despertar, lastimó sus tendones esta anémica las heridas son grandes y constantemente sangran según los médicos hay 5% de probabilidad de que despierte. Si no despierta en 1 mes se la tomara en estado vegetativo... La desconectaran...

Esas palabras quebraron a Luka

El médico salió de la sala

-Bien se encuentra la srta. Megurine?

-soy yo ...

-Venga.

Ella siguió al profesional

-Ella ya no despertara es sabido que los que cometen un suicidio interrumpido osea los que reciben atención médica no pueden vivir. O quedan en coma o mueren desangrados, sólo el 2% sobrevive.

Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, no las contenía tenían vida propia.

-Pero si alguien la cuida?

-Dices para que no se le abran las heridas? Nadie quiere, ni las enfermeras, saben que la posibilidad es casi nula.

-Yo me ofrezco velaré por ella día y noche...

El médico la miró con compasión

-Bueno es cierto lo que dijo el joven de cabello celeste, ¿la quiere mucho pero que es de usted?

-Soy ... Su ...

En eso interrumpió Mikuo

-Es su novia doctor

A Luka ese título le encantaba pero sabía que eran amigas...

El doctor sonrió, indicó a Luka los cuidados que le tenía que dar día a día durante un mes y así fue.

Día y noche la cuidaba, sanaba las heridas, pero no mejoraba... Así pasaron los días hasta el 29 del mes. No despertó, la esperanza de vida no se la pudo alargar. Mikuo le agradeció el cuidado que le había brindado, pero era inútil esa tarde la desconectaban.

Luka se sintió perdida como un náufrago en medio del Atlántico. Esa tarde se tiraría de la terraza del hospital, si Miku no vivía ella tampoco lo haría. Eran las 4:50 a las 5:10 dejaría de funcionar. Se acercó a la sala donde estaba internada...

-Miku crees que soy feliz ahora? Quiero serlo contigo así que estaremos juntas por siempre allí arriba soy feliz si estoy contigo... Cometiste el error más grande de tu vida, y eso lo lamentan todos... Nos vemos luego

Beso sus labios un poco fríos y salió de la pieza.

Luki observó a su hermana subiendo las escaleras, sabiendo lo que haría, pero ni pensó detenerla, ella siempre le dijo "sigue a lo que amas aún si la puerta entre el más allá te lo impide, crúzala"

5:05 pronto pasaría. Se tiraría para así caer al frío pavimento. Pero estaría con la chica que amaba. 5:07 se acercaba el final

El médico se acercó hasta la máquina era la hora, pero... Escuchó latidos por parte de la joven acaso había despertado!? Efectivamente lo había hecho, sus ojos turquesas se abrieron, el médico grito de emoción llamando a Su hermano y a Luki

-Despertó!

Miku estaba mareada todo era borroso...

-Hatsune chan estas vivas eso significa que Luka... ¡No! ¡Se tirará!

Miku entendía bien y grito como pudo

\- q-que pasa con ella?

-Se tirará de la terraza iré a detenerla

Subió las escaleras como un guepardo no había tiempo eran las 5:09 un minuto y ella lo haría... Finalmente azota la puerta y sube encuentra a su hermana parada en la cornisa, con ojos cerrados y la espalda hacia el horizonte, se balanceo para atrás

Sintió como su cuerpo era recibido por el dios de la muerte... Pero una mano la agarro de la campera que ella traía

Su corazón latía a mil.

-Luka...

-Déjame quiero estar con ella!

-No nos dejó, no te dejó está viva... Despertó...

Un brillo apareció en los ojos azul marino de la chica

-Como?

Se aproximó una silueta a la puerta una que Luka reconocía bien... Era la de la recién despierta, aunque le costaba pararse y le habían ordenado para que se quedara en cama subió.

Al verla los lagrimales de la pelirosada estaban cargados en llanto. Llanto de emoción

-Miku!

Corrió a abrazarla y sin dudarlo la besó, se pudo decir que ese beso le devolvió la vida.

Le correspondió el beso, los doctores, las enfermeras todos estaban emocionados.

-No cometasla tontera de tirarte, como piensas que te atraparé desde esa altura? Reía la peli turquesa

-La carta que estaba en tu cama decía "se feliz con quien quieras" y sin ti no soy feliz... Te amo

La escena fue hermosa, hasta al más frio se le escapaba una lágrima, pero tenía que reposar así que con cuidado la llevaron de nuevo a la cama.

Mikuo se encerró con su hermana, contándole todo.

Resumiéndole todo

-Así que Luka es una yandere dispuesta a todo y claro el celular ese bueno... Ya te dije la historia, y cierto es muy débil si tu no estas con ella así que si sientes lo mismo te apoyo hermanita y te pido que me apoyes con Luki...

-crees que no los apoyo? Desde el día que durmió en casa me entere de eso, no me creas tan inocente Onii-chan...

La sangre se le subió al rostro al chico.

-Etto. Te dejo que descanses chaito...-El sonrojo en su rostro era muy gracioso

-entra que quiere verte. Le dijo a la pelirosa

-Permiso...

-Luka antes de que digas algo ven, acércate

La besó

-Se lo que hiciste por mí y no sabes lo que te debo, entiendo el malentendido con el celular... Y lo que le hiciste a Kaito... Perdón no tenía intención de suicidarme...

-no, está bien no tienes por qué disculparte

-Te quiero agradecer todo esto con una pregunta... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella aceptó, se besaron cayó la noche durmieron una al lado de la otra, a la mañana siguiente le darían de alta.

A partir de ahí todo fue paz. Los gemelos fueron a visitarla esa mañana antes de que la dieran de alta, por la historia quedaron asombrados, Gakupo entró muy formalmente a hablar con Luka

-Etto Megurine san. No hay problema hicimos el trabajo que pudimos y quedó impecable... Reitero, perdón por lo de atarte y eso...

-No te preocupes Kamui, todo está perdonado...

Ese día salieron a la casa de Miku.

En un mes no habían limpiado, la casa estaba sucia, sin mencionar el baño que era un enchastre, la sangre al secarse se había pegoteado y el que limpiaría ahora sería Mikuo.

Pasaron días y semanas Miku se mudó al departamento de Luka, Luki se mudó a la casa de Mikuo. Ambas parejas eran muy felices.

Esa tarde después de la mudanza las chicas terminaron agotadas, si que era mucho que ordenar.

-Amor donde puedo poner toda la ropa?

-Broma? Mi armario es muy grande y tengo suficiente espacio para las dos. Ahora me acompañas a la habitación?

Miku no entendía. ¿Para que necesitaba a alguien para ir a la pieza? Que por cierto estaba al lado? Bueno, no importaba consentía a su princesa sobre todas las cosas

Le tapó los ojos

-Luka para que me cubres los ojos? No veo nada Auch!

Le destapó rápido los ojos y la pieza era un sueño.

Velas aromáticas, pétalos de rosas, música tranquila... Todo eso significaba UNA cosa

-Se que no tome tu virginidad como querías que fuera... Pero aun así puedo borrar ese mal recuerdo con esto

La llevó a empujones a la cama, el corazón de Miku iba a salir de su garganta.

Luka empezó a desvestirla, no se dificultó mucho ya que sólo tenía una camiseta y ropa interior.

No llevaba sostén, pudo deleitarse con los pechos de Miku, eran pequeños pero bien formados un tamaño perfecto.

No perdió el tiempo empezó a lamer su cuello.

*POV Miku*

Mi amada me lame el cuello, dios esto es hermoso. Noto como empieza a ponerme la piel de punta. Va bajando a mis pechos los lame con fuerza, me encanta.

*POV Luka*

Es simplemente sublime la forma en la que gime de a poco. Sus pechos son tan perfectos, quiero buscar más baje a su vientre, es plano, cálido. Hago círculos con mi lengua mientras le dejó chupones en todo el vientre, son marcas que sólo ella y yo podremos ver.

*narrador*

Los gemidos de Miku empiezan a tomar forma, se deshace de su última prenda.

*POV Miku*

Qué vergüenza no pensé que pasaría esto. Me siento a la defensiva, soy un ratón y ella es el gato sé que se abalanzara hacia mi pronto.

*POV Luka*

Que perfecta que es, me acerco más no puedo soportar es un manjar... Rápidamente degusto su más íntimo tesoro. Sabe exquisito

*narrador*

Luka empieza a succionar y a lamer, no puede detenerse. Los gemidos de la oji turquesa se intensifican, Siente que una especie de líquido emana de ella, cosa que con Kaito no paso eso... Era de verdad que estaba excitada, claro su novia la hacía sentir en las nubes.

\- Te parece bien cómo voy hasta ahora?

-Mme h-aces estremeAH estremecer...

Eso le gustaba ver como gemía, fue ingresado el primer dedo dentro de ella, quiso ahogar el grito pero era muy fuerte.

-Estas bien? Le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Daijobu

Al sentir seguridad, siguió. Ingreso el segundo dedo provocando que saliera más esa esencia propia de Miku. Terminó de encenderla cuando sacó los dedos. Metió su lengua dentro de ella, era una sensación nueva que nunca antes había sentido.

Para buscar más placer presionó la cabeza de Luka hacia su intimidad. Empezó rápidamente a notar que una descarga la invadía de pies a cabeza. El anhelado orgasmo, Megurine estaba satisfecha el sólo hecho de escucharla la satisfacía.

Miku se hallaba como sacada de un hentai lolicon o peor. No podía creer que esas nuevas sensaciones invadirían su cuerpo por el resto de su vida. Siguieron, esta vez haciendo mas ruido, lo que no se percataban, era que Mikuo y Luki habían pasado a visitarlas. Y al encontrar la puerta del departamento abierta, entraron. Ambas caras al ver esa escena con alto grado de Yuri quedaron es Shock, no por las cosas que hacían. Claro, su privacidad no les incumbía. Pero no hubo nadie que se salvara de tantos gritos y gemidos propagados por todo el edificio.

-Las dejamos? -Riendo tontamente dijo Mikuo

-Si. Pero espera, no sin antes….

Sacó su celular, buscando entre la música que el tenía una canción en especifica. La reprodujo dejando el móvil en la mesa del living. Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron, ¿Quién había entrado?

Disfruten o lo que sea, por favor no hagan mucho ruido, todo el mundo las escucha y ah. Luego vendremos para comer algo con ustedes – Era la voz del peli rosado

Sin saber como reaccionar, ante la canción "Magnet" y ante la presencia de sus respectivos hermanos, se besaron, se vistieron y con las mejillas como un tomate, salieron a buscar a los chicos para ir a comer algo.


End file.
